until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9/05:26
*''Please note that the following segment will only occur for those who had Chris survive up until this point and chose to leave him behind.'' If the group allowed him to stay behind, Chris later finds the energy to keep walking. He makes his way down into the sewer pipe, where Ashley had left an arrow pointing to the manhole for him. He slumps, and continues to walk until he overhears who he assumes to be Jessica calling out for help (as also seen in Ashley's earlier segment). He can either investigate the voice in a cave, or continue to walk down the tunnel path in order to rejoin the group. Choices Investigate Noise=Chris will drop down into the cave, following Jessica's voice. If Ashley did not open the trapdoor, he will notice something banging on it, and if he decides to open it or unlock the latch, a Wendigo will emerge and decapitate him. Leaving it and walking ahead will lead him to another opening in the cave, where he can rejoin the others unharmed. If Ashley already opened the trapdoor, he will find her bloody beanie and a pool of blood on the floor, picking it up and mourning her death. There is no longer anything banging on the trapdoor. If he chooses to open it, he will not find the Wendigo inside like Ashley, but will close it and look up to see the Wendigo in front of him, having already escaped, and it promptly decapitates him. If he tries to leave without opening the trapdoor this time, the escaped Wendigo will grab him from the ceiling and decapitate him anyway.|-|Rejoin the Group=Chris simply walks away from the voice on the tunnel path to rejoin the others. If Ashley opened the trapdoor previously, the Wendigo, having already escaped anyway without Chris's input, will be on the ceiling, and will grab and decapitate him. If not, Chris will keep walking and safely rejoin the group. If Chris made it out alive to rejoin the group, he will find Ashley (who must always be alive in order for him to be alive as well at this point) and possibly Emily (if alive) standing in front of a rock wall, having reached a dead end. As seen in Ashley's segment, Sam is gone, having already started to climb the rock wall in search for Mike, while she and Emily are unable to do so and thus were told by Sam to return to the lodge. Chris tells Ashley that he heard Jessica's voice in the mines, causing Ashley to react in horror as she had heard the same thing, and the group starts back on their way to the lodge. Collectibles Totems *'Loss Totem #5' - If Chris investigates the noise, he can find Loss Totem #5 depicting Josh having his head crushed by someone. Character Deaths Chris * If Chris was left behind, and Ashley dies by opening the latch, he will be decapitated regardless of any choice, whether if it's investigating the voice, opening the latch or walking past it, or simply ignoring the voice. * If Chris was left behind, and investigates the trapdoor, while Ashley had rejoined the group, a Wendigo will pop out from the trapdoor and decapitate him. Category:Chris's Segments Category:Segments Category:Determinant Segments Category:Fatal Segments